


Jim & Bones in Trouble with Dinosaurs

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's too short to waste it photoshopping the linoleum out of this image.  Therefore, I have decided that the TOS Trek crew fought dinosaurs on Planet Seventies Decor.  I have decreed that this is now Canon.  You're welcome.*******BTW if anyone out there also has a Jigzone account, please let me know if you want me to share my jigzone-ready Trek images.  I've created a large number of them and plan to create more.*******</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim & Bones in Trouble with Dinosaurs

" alt="Fighting (& Losing to) Dinosaurs" />


End file.
